Oh My Goddess
by Louann1
Summary: Can goddess quit? In this case, yes she can. With a vacancy to fill, the gods call upon women from all over the world to be candidates for goddess. For her to get the job, every god must love her. That's hard, especially when one is...
1. Goddess Wanted

Oh My Goddess 

By Louann1

Chapter 1: Goddess Wanted

When a goddess is denied her love to a mortal can she quit?

The answer to that is yes but that might not make sense so let me explain further. Rika, all-powerful goddess of love, beauty and friendship was denied the ability to marry her one true love, a mortal. Since love between mortals and gods are forbidden she was forced by the other gods to make a decision between giving up her love or giving up her goddessness. Harsh I know but you know gods: Always thinking that they're above everyone, mortals I mean. Following her heart she decided to renounce her title and be with the man she loved. That's a story in itself but not one I am going to tell.

Rika made one last vow that only a mortal could take up the title after her because well she loved them so much. Being the god of love and all. But being the all-powerful gods they had to have their say. Against her better judgment Rika compromised with them saying that the next goddess would have to be loved by all the remaining gods and goddesses. That's hard, especially when one of them is Syaoran.

Syaoran's alright. He got along with the other gods and such but that's only because he had to. He's never had much communication with others, mortals I mean. He never aged, he was always stuck in the form of a teenager, of which he was teased about constantly. That doesn't mean that he didn't have good looks. On the contrary, he was given the nickname 'Devilish Angel'. He's a god that keeps himself to himself. He never shared his problems with anyone. Well... When ever he has one, which isn't that often. Syaoran pretty much hates. It kinda suits his personality after all he is the god of hatred and war. Somebody's gotta do the job.

Which is where our story begins, properly at least. The young free spirited Sakura has a destiny. Like everyone, of course. Hers just happens to affect many people... Or in this case gods as well. Let's not jump ahead of ourselves though. I still have to introduce her. Ever since she was little she always admired the gods. Not in a way that most people do though. In her days, gods were just myths and legends only a selected few knew that they truly existed. Sakura's case is a bit special though.

Her mother, the beautiful and kind Nadeshiko was a goddess. Like Rika, she fell in love with a mortal and renounced her title. She was the first case of a goddess falling for a mortal and actually doing something about it. Sakura loved her mother telling that story and she always cherished it even after her mother died. Her emerald eyes would shine brightly when her father would re-tell the story but it wasn't the same she would never dream of telling him though. She was just an ordinary school girl who did her best to get by. She did well in her studies and was quite athletic... AND on top of that she inherited her mother's godly looks. She always seemed to have a heavenly glow about her. Her auburn hair never seemed to get messy, it was always silky smooth even when she had been doing cartwheels and somersaults. Her winning smile along with her kind, charming personality won her the trust and friendship of many people... And I mean people. Nadeshiko was considered a traitor by the gods because she valued the life of a mortal and so none of them even occurred to check on their friend. Sad I know but come on... I'm talking about all-powerful gods here! Syaoran didn't really know Nadeshiko that well. Then again he didn't know anyone that well.

One night, while all the world was sleeping(I know that sound strange since there are all the different time zones but you gotta work with me here), one hundred females were chosen and transported to the world of the gods. The gods happened to like round numbers and who am I to question that? The gods knew that those females were willing to leave behind everything that they knew and loved for the opportunity of becoming a goddess. Or so they thought. Their telepathy was a but rusty. Anyway, they were teleported to the home of the gods. Not quite a heaven but it was peaceful enough. Much more than the land below. Sakura immediately woke and was surprised at her surroundings.

" I must be dreaming..."

" You mortals are all alike, if it's something you don't see everyday then it's not real," A cold sarcastic voice said from behind her.

She spun around, her hair blown out of her face by the gentle breeze that hit her. She soon saw that she was closer to the person(or god) than she imagined, after all they were barely a millimeter apart.

" Err... Hi," Sakura nervously said with tremor in her voice.

" Hmmph... Just line up with the others," The guy with the flaming amber eyes pulled away. There was a confidence about him she'd never seen in someone before.

" Others?" She rose her eyebrow. What was he talking about?

" You really are clueless," Syaoran pointed towards the long line of women.

Sakura looked and realised that she was at the end. Being at the end of a queue isn't that great not unless you're lining up to get an injection. Somehow, Sakura didn't think that they were visiting the nurse.

" Um... Sir? I was wondering if you could tell me why I'm here?"

" Ugh... You are here because that stupid Rika decided that only a petty mortal could be the next goddess," Syaoran's eyes flamed with anger.

" Goddess?"

" Yeah... You know... All-powerful ones... Wait..." He paused to observe her. The walked around her looking at every part of her. Even... Y'know. " You wouldn't happen to be related to a god, would you?"

" Uh... No..." Sakura replied. She wasn't really sure if that story was true or not. You know how parents make up storied to make their children content.

" Shame. Would've been a quicker selection. I can't believe I'm wasting my time like this!" Syaoran began to walk to the beginning of the line.

" Hoeeeeeee!" Sakura gasped when she saw that she was walking on thin air... Literally.

" Sakura?" A girl with bright violet eyes and long dark curls that tumbled over her shoulders.

" Tomoyo?" Sakura looked at her best friend skeptically. This HAD to be a dream.

" I'm soo happy! I'm not alone in this! I thought that I didn't know anyone. Although I'm kinda hoping that I didn't. I don't want to kick someone I know out of the competition!" Her pearly white smile dazzled her eyes.

" Right..."

Gradually, the line began to move and soon Tomoyo and Sakura were the remaining two. Before them were the most strangest things they'd ever seen.

There were two small teddy bears which resembled winged cats more than anything at a large marble desk. One had golden fur and the other was deep purple. They seemed to have been arguing as both had scratches all over their body.

" What do you think?"

" They certainly have something about them..."

" We might as well... They're the only ones left and besides we do need 50... So far we got... 48! Perfect-o!"

" Alright!"

They whispered between themselves and then high-fived each other. Sakura and Tomoyo could only stand there in confusion. What were they?

" OK, you can go!"

" Go where?"

" To the next round, of course!" The purple creature turned to the golden one and whispered. " These mortals... Are they totally clueless?"

" I think so..."

Sakura and Tomoyo then disappeared before them, out of sight.

-x-

This is a new fic! I know I've been writing quite a few new ones but I hope that I can finish them all by the end of the year. If anyone's read 'Do You Want Me?' I could really do with your help as writer's block has taken over me a bit. Much appreciated.

Please review because I won't update if you don't.

Thank you


	2. Meeting A Black Sheep

Oh My Goddess 

By Louann1

Chapter 2: Meeting A Black Sheep

Sakura woke with a jolt. Her palms were sweaty and her breathing was rapid. She turned to her pink alarm clock as it just began to emit its usual sound. The time was 7 o' clock and for once Sakura had risen before it. She looked around, she was back in her room. Everything was just as she had left it. Her breathing slowly began to it's usual pace. She stopped to to remember the most vibrant dream. It all felt so real. At least... She wanted it to be real. It's not that she didn't live her life the way it was and it's not that she wanted to see the amber eyed guy again, she wanted to prove that she could do something worth accomplishing.

Her family seemed to do the most worthwhile things. Her father, for example, was a teacher in archeology, her brother was a soccer superstar, her mother was the best model the fashion industry had ever seen, while she was a mortal that is. Sakura hadn't dun anything as great as her family. It's hard to follow something like that, especially when there was a possibility that your mother could have been the goddess of luck, fate and destiny. It was as if she wasn't good enough for anything but it didn't stop her from trying.

It was a Saturday. What was the point in waking up early? Wait... Did she even set her alarm? Sakura yawned and stretched her arms into the air. She ached all over which was usual since she had just woken up. It was as if she was out all night but that couldn't be.

Could it?

" About time..."A sarcastic voice said.

Sakura opened her heavy eyes to look at the unrequested visitor. It was the same guy from her dream. He wasn't there before, he was right before her so... Does that still make it a dream?

" Uh... Good morning?" Sakura paused, still with her arms about her head.

" You can put your arms down..." The young amber eyed man rolled his eyes and muttered. " Why did I even come down? Oh yeah, because that stupid Masaki made me!"

" Oh, um..."

" Look... I'm a god, you're a candidate for goddess. I don't want to be here, you don't want me here, so let's just get over this damn induction test. OK?"

" But... I want you to be here," Sakura slapped a hand ever her mouth.

" What? Are you even sane? You are...?" He looked at the writing on his palm. " Sakura Kinomoto, yes?"

" Yes..." Sakura looked at him uneasily. He was very sure of himself.

" Right. I'm Syaoran, god of war and hate. You know that you're a candidate for goddess, yes?"

" Yeah..."

" So let's get started. I need you to interview you but first, is there anything you want to ask?" He asked her as if he was obligated.

" Um... I don't think there is..."

" Great! Let's get started! If you were goddess what who would be the first person, or god, you would tell? And why?"

" I would probably tell... My dad,"Sakura smiled a small smile at the thought. " Because... At the moment, he's the most important person to me... And I want to make him proud of me." Sakura looked up at Syaoran as he noted down what she said using a floating parchment and feather.

She winced, there was still a godly glow coming from him. He wasn't as she expected him to be. He was more... Clean. She'd always imagined that he'd be more like a punk or at least more grungier.

" Could you please concentrate on this instead of my cleanliness?"

" Hoe? How did you know?"

" I'm a god? I have telepathic powers..." He continued to write. Sakura didn't like the sound of her mind being read by someone else. " Alright! I won't read your mind! It's not like there's anything important in it."

Sakura rolled her eyes. She wasn't a person to judge someone critically on the first or in this case, second meeting but Syaoran took the bait. He was the most obnoxious person she'd ever met. And she thought that she judged people fairly.

" OK... Next question, how much does being goddess mean to you? And why?" Syaoran looked at her sternly.

" I wouldn't mind not getting it but... I'd like to..."

Syaoran smirked, Miss Kinomoto was definitely not getting the position, especially with an answer like that. He began to note down what she said. Until-

" But let me finish. I'd like to get the position to prove that I'm not the black sheep of my family as everyone thinks I am. I want to prove something to those who think that I'm worthless. I want to show them that they're wrong and that I am worth something and that I'm not a nobody..." Sakura closed her eyes and shut out her vision from Syaoran, who at the moment didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

" Whatever. Next question, do you think that you will be able to live up to the legacy of the gods?"

" I hope so..."

" Hoping's not always enough..." Syaoran looked into her glazed eyes. " Oh jeez... Don't cry. I hate seeing you mortals leak like that. And trust me, I like to hate."

" Sorry..." Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes. " Continue..."

" Right... Last question, if you did become a goddess would you give up your title to be with a mortal?"

" If I thought of that person day in and day out. If I'd notice him in everyone around me. If I'd anticipate seeing him again with every fiber of my being. If that person felt the same way... Then... Yes, I suppose I would,"Sakura looked up into his deep amber eyes. She couldn't see anything but hatred. But... For a second, she would have sworn that there was a flicker of happiness.

" What!"

" Sorry," Sakura looked away. Man, did this god need anger management!

" I'll be back in two minutes to tell you if you got through to the next round," Syaoran said he grabbed the parchment that rolled itself up. With a puff of smoke he disappeared. It soon cleared but there was a sweet smell of strawberries in the air. She wondered if every god had a different smell but her thought was interrupted by Syaoran reappearing.

"Well... You're through... Be happy, just don't leak again. I know you mortals love to do that when something happy or sad happens which is really confusing," Syaoran scratched his head which made his shiny chestnut hair become unruly then again, it always was.

" Oh... OK," Sakura looked at Syaoran's outstretched hand. It looked usually pale compared to his complexion.

" Just take my hand," He said spitefully. Sakura was really getting tired of his rude tones.

" Where are you taking me?" Sakura reached out cautiously.

" To my place..." Syaoran squeezed her hand tightly. It was the first time he'd ever had proper contact with a mortal. Her hand was soft and warm, it sparked something inside him. He shook off the feeling as they disappeared from her room to the heavenly land above.

" Wow..." Sakura gasped as she saw

" Welcome to the Heath. This is where us all-powerful god live and socialize, some more than others, of course. It's separated in two: the Inside and the Outside. The people who live inside are gods and those outside are the utmost close friends and family. The other gods know of your request to have a private mind, so don't worry." Syaoran stood with his arms crossed which isn't a good position to be in, especially with the kind of robe he was wearing.

" It's even better when I'm not asleep!" Sakura really did admire that differences. Everything seemed more vibrant and colorful.

" Hmm..." Syaoran smiled at her incompetence.

" Well, let's start the tour..."

Syaoran took her around the Heath. He was still bad tempered all the way there but he didn't spite back as much as before. Although he did give uncomplimentary names once in a while. He showed her all the places of the Heath and even the secret areas. Sakura thought that he didn't want really want show them to her but only wanted the thrill of doing something forbidden. She wasn't sure why but he seemed to be that kind of person.

" Want to go back?" Syaoran said in an asking tone.

" Do I have to?" Sakura pleaded like a small child.

" I'm afraid so..." Syaoran rolled his eyes for what seemed like the 50th time.

" Are you always this..."

" This what!" Syaoran's temper shot up, just as Sakura expected.

" Oh... Never mind!" Sakura waved her arms frantically.

She began to pace away from the hot headed god when she tripped on a stray cloud, don't ask how it came to be there, just enjoy the next bit.

Sakura, unexpecting the more than solid cloud, which happened to creep up on her, clung onto the nearest thing for support, just like any normal person. Only in her case it just happened to be Syaoran's really chunky robe. Syaoran didn't expect the extra weight and so went down with Sakura.

" Hey, guess you're almighty powers didn't help you with that, eh?" Sakura commented with a chuckle but as soon as the words escaped her lips she regretted ever saying them. She looked at Syaoran who was well... On top of her. He was turning the utmost red color. Sakura wasn't sure whether it was in embarrassment or in anger.

" ..." Syaoran said nothing. It was beginning to freak Sakura out. All he did was stare into her eyes. Then he laughed. Is it possible for a god to hate to laugh? Sakura thought. " I'm s-sorry."

" Look! He smiled! He actually smiled! Do you think that he's faking it?" Soon a crowd began to form around the couple who were still on top of each other.

They were surprised that Syaoran was well... Being happy. Even though he lived on the Inside, he was still an outsider because... It was in his nature. At least that was what people thought. Syaoran wouldn't let anyone get close to him to find out. He was the black sheep of the family. It's not that he was 'bad' or anything, he was just... Different.

Syaoran watched others grow up and make friends around him while others stayed clear from him. Syaoran could only listen to the vicious rumors about him and blame himself. Then he got to a stage when... He didn't seem to age anymore. He was stuck as a teenager and teased for it which only fueled his hate.

Sakura paused and smiled. She really thought that she'd found the real Syaoran but alas she was mistaken.

" What you lookin' at?" Syaoran spat as he off of her.

" Nothing! Sorry!" Sakura stood up off the ground and dusted off the remaining cloud that stuck to her.

" I wasn't talking to you... Well, maybe I was. But that's besides that point." He was really mad. His eyes had changed into the most unnatural red color. " The point is I don't appreciate being gawked at by TOTAL STRANGERS!"

I guess I was wrong... Sakura thought quietly to herself. Then... She slapped him. She couldn't take his complaints any longer. She grasped the hand that had touched his face and squeezed it to stop the pain. She hadn't hit anyone with such fury before. The crowd stepped aback in surprise.

" Stop it..." I REALLY hope that this is a dream. That's just great, I slapped a god. " I'm sorry... But..."

" What was that for!" Syaoran was in a real fury now. He'd tried his best to be nice all day but no, what does he get? A slap.

" I know that you're angry and I know that I'm not all big and all-powerful but I do know that it's not right to throw your anger at innocents." Sakura's emerald green eyes began to glaze again.

" Why are you leaking for!" Syaoran touched his cheek. It was red but hardly anyone could tell the difference. " You make me sick! I can't bear to look at you! You're pathetic, you know that!"

" I..." Sakura didn't expect such a reaction. " You know what! You are the most selfish... 'god' I've ever met! You can stuff your job where the sun don't shine for all I care! I don't want to be with people who think they can treat others the way they want without any repercussions." Sakura's feet hit the cloudy ground. She had to get away, what had she done? She'd dissed the one person who could've helped her prove she was worth something. Now... She watched her chances slip away just as the tears from her eyes.

" Wait!" Syaoran called after her. He was going to be in such big trouble if Masaki was to be called. He was meant to persuade the candidates to take the job, not drive them away. He thought over her words and how true they had been. He left her to walk away and roam the Heath unaccompanied, after all, it couldn't be his fault that she ran away.

He lay on the floor with his hair falling into place. He sensed another being in the room and he knew all to well who it was.

" I thought you were looking after the Kinomoto girl?" There was a slight twang in her voice.

" Get lost! I don't wanna hear that name!" Syaoran barked back.

" Ouch! My, my, aren't we touchy today, Syaoran?" The ruby eyed girl with long silky hair knelt down next to him. " You were too harsh on her."

" I only ever say really mean things to her," He muttered.

" Why don't you just give her a chance? You never know," She smiled sweetly, which was a rare occasion.

" There's no point, Meiling!" Syaoran pounded at the ground. " It's not like she'll get the job!"

" How do you know?"

" 'Cause she hit me? Duh?"

" You did provoke though," Meiling pointed out matter-of-factly. " Besides, I think Masaki has a soft spot for her."

" What do you know?"

" I was there and it's so obvious! I don't know why I put up with you," Meiling sighed as she stood up. " You're a lost cause Syaoran. I hope you know that."

" I'm not!" Syaoran screamed as she left.

He went back to laying down and thinking. And thinking. And thinking.

Who was he kidding? They were both right. They probably knew him better than he knew himself. Sakura barely knew him and got him in a nutshell, Meiling knew him all his life but still stuck by him.

He really did take her for granted.

Syaoran stood up with a determined look on his face. He didn't have to be nice, after all, they mightn't meet again but the least he could do was take her home.

He searched the Heath from up above. The ground was beginning to turn orange, time had passed quicker than he had originally thought. He searched frantically in desperation but it wasn't all for nothing. For there, standing at the Heath's edge was a black sheep.

" I've been looking everywhere for you," Syaoran said in an expressionless tone.

" Why? Came to stop the 'leaking'?" Sakura spat back.

Syaoran winced, he knew that that expression would come back to bite him in the but.

" Look..." Syaoran began. This was it... His first apology, was going to be to a mortal. How pathetic does that make me? He thought.

" I... Get carried away sometimes. And sometimes I don't always realize how my actions might affect others and so... What I'm trying to say is..."

" I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you," Sakura avoided his mesmerizing eyes. " It's just that... You seem to bring out the worst in me. Can I go home now?"

" Sure," Syaoran offered his hand to her, of which she casually obliged in taking it.

Soon Sakura could smell strawberries and she opened her eyes. She was back in her room and everything was just as she had left it. She looked at the time, it was only ten past seven. Only ten minutes had passed but... They seemed like hours.

Sakura stretched her arms as she did that morning.

High above, on the Heath, Syaoran was approached by the most mysterious god there was apart from Masaki.

" Nice job with the candidate, Syaoran," He smirked viciously.

" It wouldn't have been so hard for me if you shed a little light on those idiotic mortals, after all, that's what you do isn't it? God of logic and intelligence?" Syaoran spat back.

" You're good I'll admit but I am one step ahead of you," His gaze was more intense than every.

" How?" Syaoran rose an eyebrow. What was the fool talking about now?

" Not only is my candidate good, but I know your candidate all too well..."

-x-

This chapter is well long for me! I'm so happy! Please review after all more reviews mean quicker update! Also I was asked if I was going to put in the Clow Cards and such so let me know what you think and I'll go with the majority.

Thank you


	3. Wishes and Kisses

Oh My Goddess 

By Louann1

Chapter 3: Wishes and Kisses

Should I make a wish?

That was the question that played in Syaoran's mind the minute he got back from his unwanted conversation with the most annoying gods he thought possible.

Wishing in the world of the gods was not much different than that on earth. The concepts were the same except gods could make their wishes come true, within reason of course. Wishes that brought ill on others were prohibited and even those of self gain were very much limited. Besides, wishes weren't for free.

Syaoran had never wished for anything before, unlike other gods he felt that there was no reason to and that if mortals could live without wishes, why couldn't he? There was no reason to wish for something that could be possible by effort. That, and Syaoran found it hard to pay for the price of a wish. It was a long procedure that Syaoran's tolerance couldn't bare. There were several meetings with the other gods to verify the wish, check it through, make sure that there wouldn't be any bad repercussions, the list was endless. As Meiling was also one of the gods to go through Syaoran didn't want to bother her.

Syaoran sat at the edge of the Heath, just where Sakura was less than an hour ago. He peered over the bridge to Earth and thought solemnly. Although there wasn't a chance that his thoughts would be solemn. It had never occurred to him to make a wish before but now...? She was involved in something much more than he could handle.

Syaoran recalled his talk with the Upper gods perfectly.

" Syaoran... There have been reports made against your candidate which puts both you and her in an uncomfortable situation," Masaki had said with a sour expression.

" You mean accusations," Syaoran fought back. He wasn't going to be put down and neither was Sakura. Neither of them had done anything wrong, at least not to his knowledge.

" It has come to our attention that Miss Kinomoto may be the daughter of Nadeshiko, a former goddess. Having her as a candidate is absolutely unacceptable,"

" You have no proof of that! Besides what difference does that make?" Syaoran's fury rose as he spun around in the gloomy area. The Court-house was the one place on the Heath no god wanted to go unless they were one of the Upper gods.

" That is none of your concern. You must find out."

" Oh, really? Then tell me how! 'Cause I'd really hate to know! Really, I would!"

" You must spend as much time as necessary to find out the truth," These words flooded through Syaoran's head and seeped into his mind.

Syaoran thought over all the time he'd spent with Sakura so far. It wasn't much but they'd made much of a difference. Syaoran knew her story and he knew it well (he just didn't know about Sakura's mother). Maybe... Just maybe... It was time to tell her his. Syaoran took out the glowing star from his robe, shiny blue sparkles flew off it harmlessly into the air. It was only a one-use star and once he threw it, he'd have to make the wish perfect.

Sakura's adventure had very much shaken her. Everything had occurred in a matter of minutes in the real world but time seemed to pass much quickly up there on the Heath. What could she do with her time? It was still Saturday after all. Maybe she could go and see Tomoyo, her one and only best friend? But what would Syaoran say? Was it permitted to see other candidates? Sakura had a very hard think about it. After all, the smallest action or word could get her disqualified. She shut her eyes tightly so much so that her expression was sour. She thought long and hard about what she was to do... And Syaoran. She muttered angrily to herself 'Baka Syaoran' as soon as his name popped into her head but it didn't stop her thinking about him.

Could she really be the daughter of Nadeshiko?

Nadeshiko had always been the one to stick up for Syaoran but it was only when she left that things got bad (he stopped aging). Syaoran hadn't asked for her help but he didn't reject it either. It was only when she was gone that he realised how much he did care for her although he had hardly spoken to her in all the eons they were up there. Come to think of it, Sakura couldn't be Nadeshiko's daughter, otherwise he'd of saw her but... He hadn't seen any of Sakura's family. Against his better judgment Syaoran decided to pop in on Sakura. It couldn't do any harm could it?

Sakura smelt the faint smell of sweet strawberries, not the kind that smells repulsive because its been manufactured in some factory but real strawberries. Sakura could almost taste it. It had to be Syaoran, only he could bring that smell. Sakura got up from her bed only to feel the tender touch of a kiss on her lips. She could feel herself burning up but she couldn't find it in herself to pull away. She felt a strange feeling inside herself, it was the same place where she felt the anger she had.

" Uhh..." Syaoran pulled away (out of instinct, not practice). " Sorry..."

" No! My fault..." Sakura touched her lips. " So what brings you here... And so soon...?"

Tell the truth, Syaoran told himself. As the saying goes, 'It'll all end in tears' either way. He drew a sharp breath in and said,

" I'm going to ask you a simple question and all I ask of you is the absolute truth..."

" Um... Of course..." Sakura looked into his eyes, totally oblivious to the following question.

" Are you related to Nadeshiko? 'Cause up there their saying that you're-"

" Yeah..." Sakura interrupted politely but Syaoran continued to rant on.

" -the daughter of a goddess... OK..."

" Is there something wrong?"

" I'm not sure yet... I'll drop by later..." Syaoran was about to leave but he felt a gentle grasp on his arm.

He turned to face Sakura who looked deep into his eyes with glazed ones. Her expression was distressed, making a lump in his throat.

" Don't go..." Sakura pleaded. " Please..."

" Sakura... What happened?" Syaoran touched her warm cheek and wiped the first tear from her eye.

" She's gone..." Sakura clung onto Syaoran's arm.

" Who?"

" My mom... She... She... Died..." Sakura's words fell onto the air painfully.

Why didn't I see that? How come I couldn't tell? She was grieving and all I could do was make spiteful comments. But how could I see... When all she does is smile? I knew that there was a hidden pain but... I didn't do anything about it...

" So? Is she the daughter of Nadeshiko?"

" No... She has no recollection of anyone by that name..."

" And you are sure of that? Because if you are lying Syaoran your position as a god may be put in jeopardy," These words brought a stiffness to Syaoran's body.

" I am sure..."

" You are dismissed," With that Syaoran exhaled with relief and left a strawberry smell as he exited.

" Gotta love that smell," Masaki commented with a chuckle.

Outside the Court-House, Meiling waited for him with distressed eyes. Syaoran's plan was risky and even though he seemed to cover all the angles, she wasn't sure if it would all pay off. Syaoran arrived before her bring the sweet scent and gave her an awkward smile.

" How'd it go?"

" It was OK... Worse than I hoped better than I expected," Syaoran told her as they walked towards their area.

" Your plan was very risky y'know. You could have been dismissed as a god!" Meiling exclaimed wildly.

" That's not what you said when you helped me with my wish," Syaoran commented wryly.

Meiling drew in a breath as if to retort to Syaoran's sly comment but she knew that it was too late to make a difference. Besides, there wasn't anything bad that could have possibly resulted from his totally non-self-gaining wish.

" I'm gonna go down and see how Sakura is..." Syaoran told her. " If anyone asks, you don't know where I am."

" She's changed you a lot y'know," Meiling pointed out.

" Well... I can't hate everything can I?"

" Hoee!" Sakura let out in shock. Syaoran's sudden appearance had clearly scared her since to her it seemed as though he had just left.

" Sorry..." Syaoran ruffled his hand through his messy chestnut hair.

Syaoran noticed the reasonable size picture frame that Sakura clutched in her trembling hands. He took it from her weak grip and looked at the beautiful woman that was in it. She was reasonably young and her long dark hair was blowing in the wind. Her smile brought a warm feeling to Syaoran but it soon went. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that the woman who was in it was Nadeshiko.

" She's exactly the same..."

" Huh?"

" Your mother..." Syaoran began." She looks the same..."

" What do you mean? You haven't seen her... Have you?" Sakura was confused, how could Syaoran know?

" It was a long time ago..." Syaoran handed back the photograph. " She stuck up for me when nobody would..."

" So... She was really a goddess?" Sakura asked with eyes wide open. So all the stories that she was told were true.

So much had happened in such little time and yet in actual fact hardly anything happened. She was still the same but Syaoran...?

" Yeah..."

" So what happened? Everything, I mean..." Sakura didn't want him to think that she was selfish but also a part of her wanted to know him.

" I was only little... I didn't really understand what people wanted from me. I only knew what they expected. I didn't choose to be the god of war and hate... I didn't want... To be like that..." The strain in his voice was painful to listen to.

" You don't have to tell me this..." She could see that it was breaking his heart. Ever word that came out only did with much effort.

" Nuh-uh..." Syaoran shook his head. " I would get teased 'cause I wouldn't like anything... And she would always be there watching over me... Telling me that things were OK... And that if I wanted things to change all I had to do was be myself... But then... She left, she found a better life with your father... And now I'm stuck like this... Never aging... I didn't want to hate things but..."

" (sniff) You poor thing..." Sakura placed the frame beside her gently and kissed him quickly on the cheek before hugging him tightly.

And so Syaoran, the obnoxious god who didn't care for the finer things in life such as love, found the one person who he knew truly cared for him. She wasn't a goddess and she didn't have much but the one thing she did have which was accountable, was a loving heart. From the moment she hugged him, he could tell that wishes and kisses went hand in hand.


	4. Priceless

This is the second draft of the final part. Many of you said that it was very rushed and that you didn't understand it and for that I must apologize on behalf of my idiotic cousin who I asked to type for me since I broke my arm and messed it up bad. So hopefully this version will be better than the last. I checked it over many, many, times so I hope that I covered everything. I would just like to thank everyone who helped me with the story lines that's mainly Beth, Alison and Sophie but most of all I would like to thank all of my reviewers for taking the time to read and review my story and all the kind and much appreciated comments. 

This one's for you!

Louann1

* * *

Oh My Goddess 

By Louann1

Chapter 4: Priceless

When is it good to lie?

When you think about it the answer to that can be many things depending on the situation and yet you can get no answer for it at all. It's questions like that and proverbs like 'You can't see the forest for the trees...' that make people think. Not just people but gods as well. We return back to Syaoran, the obnoxious god with a heart of really, really soft stone. He's two-parts talk and one-part spoof. Like any other god which resided on the Heath, Syaoran had his own problems and secrets. Unlike any other god that remained on the Heath, Syaoran had fallen in love with a mortal. Syaoran was very sure that Sakura would be the next goddess. The announcement for the next goddess would be soon and if his plans were to succeed Syaoran would have to play the long con and cover all the angles well.

Previously, Syaoran had made a wish, and a very dangerous wish at that. It had the possibility to destroy the lives of the those cared about. Of course, that's the whole of two people. Okay, maybe not two people, but a mortal and a god. But those two meant much to him. They had stuck by him through thick and thin, and made him a better god than he would have thought possible.

Over the short time he'd spent with Sakura he'd grown to love her, something he thought he would never do. Sakura was a petty mortal but soon she became the brightest star in the sky(apart from the sun). Syaoran could never believe that Sakura could possibly do wrong. All it had taken was one kiss to soften his heart and it wasn't even a proper kiss either. It was hard to think clearly with preparations for the big announcement going on around him so much so Syaoran decided to see how his candidate was.

Unfortunately, Syaoran found he couldn't.

Down on Earth, Sakura found that she was falling for the arrogant god. But there was one thing that played heavily on her mind, the fact that all of it was true. Not just the part about loving Syaoran but everything, even her mother being a real goddess. Sakura was pretty certain that it wasn't a dream, after all she had had some pretty crazy dreams in the past. A smile managed to creep slowly onto her face. It wasn't the fact that the her scenario was strange, it was just unexpected. Sakura always tried to be prepared but how do you prepare to be candidate for goddess?

Syaoran could sense that his lack of traveling between worlds meant that it would be another trip to the Court-House. There, Syaoran found out the thing he most dreaded to hear. The exclusion of Sakura as a candidate and... His ban from traveling to Earth.

" Syaoran, it has come to our attention that you have lied continuously about the status of your candidate and your relationship with her, made wishes without the required consent, the list is endless..." The was a sharp sour tone in the voice which Syaoran knew could only belong to Masaki. " What do you have to say in your defense?"

" What is there to say? You seemed to have summed it up pretty well..." Syaoran knew what was coming next. He'd crossed over the invisible line many times before yet Masaki had always allowed him to continue his duties as a god but this time he wasn't too sure. Whatever was going to happen next was going to be pretty bad and he knew bad.

" Then... By the power of this court, I am forced to restrict your travel between worlds and expel your candidate from the tournament."

" For gods' sake! Do you know what you're doing! She's the best candidate in the competition and you all know it!" Syaoran's fists clenched making his knuckles whiten. " This wouldn't have happened if you lot had decent telepathy! You would've been able to read her mind! You were MEANT to read her mind!"

" It's too late... It is out of my hands," Masaki told him with a slight hint of compassion in his voice. " You are dismissed."

Syaoran then found himself back in his own area. His heart was torn and tears streamed down his face, for he felt a feeling of deep despair and loss of faith in his heart. Things were looking bad, much worse than he ever expected. They say that meetings were made by god but separation was made by man. How wrong they were.

Sakura placed down her pink cell phone and contemplated on the conversation with Tomoyo she just had. OK, maybe it wasn't quite contemplating, it was more like getting over shock. What Tomoyo had said had really slapped the truth right in her face. The thing was Sakura wasn't sure whether she wanted to be a goddess or not. Of course, she wanted to show that she wasn't such a black sheep and that she was strong but she hadn't really thought about the fact that getting the position would mean leaving everything she loved behind. She knew that her family and such would go with her but she hadn't really thought about leaving the things she loved most like the sky at sun set and the bright speckled stars in the sky. Maybe she would be able to see them from the Heath but she knew it would never be the same.

Tomoyo had been most irritating to listen to. Her words seemed so distant when she had said them but Sakura knew that her best friend was doing it out of spite. She knew that on usual circumstances Tomoyo would never do that but this wasn't exactly usual circumstances. This was a once in a life time, world flipping circumstance and Sakura was sure that this was one of those times when Tomoyo felt that she was being patronized and when Tomoyo felt like that she would make it very clear. But past the patronizing was Sakura's best friend and there wasn't anything she was going to do about it. Tomoyo had stuck by her just as many times as Sakura had her.

" What brings you here, Syaoran? You don't usually see us. Does he?" The small golden creature spoke.

" Mmm, indeed Kero. What is it you require?" The purple thing replied.

" I know that my presence here brings uneasiness to you but there is something that I have to ask you to do for me..." Syaoran averted his gaze. It was degrading enough going into their area to talk to them, yet alone request something from them.

" Well? What is it you request?"

" I need you to send a message to a mortal."

" Hmm... That's dangerous that is. Isn't it Suppi?"

" Yes, indeed... But not impossible."

" So you'll do it for me?"

" Uhh... Well..."

" You see..."

" Please? It's to the daughter of Nadeshiko..."

" Why didn't you say so? I'll even bring it personally!" Kero flew to take the letter from Syaoran's hand.

" No! I will!" Suppi fought to take the letter.

" You can settle it between yourselves. See you!" Syaoran left to return back to his area.

" He's changed."

" Most definitely."

Sakura sat in her room patiently waited for the strawberry smell but to her dismay it never came. She layed on her bed with her eyes shut in an attempt to block out all the unrequired thoughts in her mind. The traffic outside was hardly busy and so soon Sakura found herself thinking of nothing.

" Hey there!"

" Hoee?" Sakura jumped at the strange Osaka voice.

" I'm Cerberus but please feel free to call me Kero!" The golden winged bear flew effortlessly around her room with a letter in his hands.

" Um... Hello! It's nice to meet you!" Sakura propped herself up against the wall. She took a deep breath in a smiled as she smelt to sugary smell of pudding.

" Wow... You're nice. I'm here because I got a letter for you!" Kero smiled as he held the letter above his head. " But first... Do you have anything to eat?"

" Uhh... Sure! You can have the remainder of my breakfast if you want it?"

" Oh boy! It's been a long time since I've eaten anything from Earth!" Kero flew to the bowl of sugar coated cereal and began to devour its contents after handing Sakura the envelope.

Sakura noticed the careful penmanship on it. It had been written well and yet it seemed familiar. Sakura then realized that it belonged to Syaoran. It was the same as Sakura's application form. She took it out and observed the the sweet scent of strawberries as she opened the folded letter. Her eyes scanned across the page carefully noting every word until it was embedding in her head. She gasped at its contents and made her own request to Kero.

Back on the Heath the preparations had already been completed. The sky was painted pink and the clouds different colors. Syaoran watched a rainbow being painted in the sky by Meiling. He was glad that she'd found something to do, especially after all her whining earlier. Syaoran felt the poof of Meiling's rainbow paint can next to him. Meiling sat down next to him with a worried expression.

" Life sucks huh?"

" Do you ever wonder what it's like to be living forever?"

" What do you mean?" Meiling was puzzled by Syaoran's very strange question.

" I mean... We're going to be here FOREVER... And what's the point? We'll still be here when the world ends..."

" I haven't really thought about it," Meiling replied. She knew where Syaoran was coming from. " I'll take today as today and tomorrow as tomorrow. They'll always be something there whether it's interesting or not is beyond my control. I gotta go, red's dripping!"

" Oh... Okay... Thanks anyway," Syaoran replied in monotone.

" Anytime!"

Sakura began to twiddle her thumbs. It wasn't something she did very often but there was nothing else she could do. Syaoran's letter had brought grave news which had struck her hard. Her letter to Syaoran had been rushed due to Kero but Sakura understood his predicament after much explanation. Syaoran had told her about what had happened and yet somehow, Sakura could only think of herself to blame. She could have declined the offer and left it at that but her curiosity had to get the better of her. She wondered of Syaoran's thoughts of her. She had hardly known him all that well and yet there was a familiarity about him. It was if she was comfortable with him, whether he was making the situation awkward or not. He had changed very much since their first meeting, so much so it felt to her that he was a different person and yet he was exactly the same. She would always feel a warm tender feeling whenever she looked into his eyes and whether she would ever again all relied on him.

The Heath was soon to welcome the 49 candidates for the ceremony, but that was the least of Syaoran's worries. He had a plan. Well, it wasn't all totally all of his idea but he still had a plan to follow. It was strange as after his conversation with Meiling he thought of becoming a mortal. After all, there wasn't anything particularly wrong with being a mortal. Was there? But that's besides the point. Syaoran's plan was big. Really BIG. He'd found out information that was buried long ago and yet it could flip the situation around. All he had to do was wait for the right time... But let's remember that waiting isn't one of Syaoran's strongest traits.

Eriol is the most cleverest god of them all. He knows practically everything and he knew that because Sakura wasn't in the running his candidate, Tomoyo, was a shoe-in for goddess. That was before he realized was Syaoran was trying to do. Hearsay had said that Syaoran knew of a secret that Eriol tried to keep buried, at least until after Tomoyo was goddess. He didn't really expect that Syaoran would do anything to disrupt the ceremony that was until Sakura entered the Grand Hall.

Sakura knew that the plan was risky and yet she felt excited, knowing that she was doing something that was above the sacred rules that were written long ago. She entered the Grand Hall with Syaoran, just him being there brought out a confidence she never knew she possessed. She hadn't changed her clothing and knew that all eyes were on her and her chosen clothing. Everyone there was dressed in clothing which she could only describe as wedding dresses... And that was only candidates. Let's just say that the gods went a bit outrageous when it came to dressing.

Syaoran was relieved that Masaki hadn't done anything yet except give both him and Sakura and evil eye and yet Syaoran couldn't help but grin to himself while his plans came to be. In his time Syaoran had planned a lot of stunts but this was the most daring of them all. He didn't feel confident in his planning but since there was a time discrepancy he was willing to forgive and forget on the condition that it worked, naturally.

The ceremony had already begun and so Masaki was doing his best to divert the audience's attention from Syaoran and Sakura back to the proceedings. He was deeply distressed when he efforts had been for nothing. After a few more coughs Masaki continued with the proceedings. It's strange that you always think that the impossible will happen and yet when it does it's always at point in which you regret. This is something that Masaki learnt from Sakura and Syaoran.

The first thing that happened was the sudden outburst from Syaoran and Sakura when they spoke in conversation during a speech Masaki was conducting. There wasn't exactly a rule against that, it was only courtesy, but Masaki knew of the anger that Syaoran felt and so only continued over them. This didn't exactly surprise Syaoran as it had happened once before, some centuries ago. It wasn't really a part of their plan but Syaoran thought that even if their plan was to fail, which he hoped it wouldn't, they might as well go out on a high note, y'know, something memorable.

Soon it came the time to make the announcement and reveal the secret that they'd found out. This would be a good time to stop but there is a duty to you, and that duty remains to tell the truth. The one thing Sakura was very good at doing. The remaining ceremony was a blur. Not one god nor mortal could remember the sequencing events perfectly. They say that the Angel of Destiny preferred it if the events weren't perfectly for the future, whatever it may be.

The name 'Tomoyo' was on Masaki's lips the 'To-' had just left them and Sakura knew it was time. She stood up which drew all attention to her. She closed her eyes and chanted something beneath her breath. It was inaudible to everyone except Syaoran. Sakura had found something when she was ten. It was a letter from her mother. She didn't really think much of it but it allowed her to be the person she always wanted to be. Whether or not she was to be the chosen candidate didn't matter anymore, she was what she wanted: a goddess.

Syaoran couldn't help but smile when a wave of gasps came across the Grand Hall but the smile on his face didn't last very long as Masaki had already ordered guards to put a stop to it. Syaoran tried his best to prevent something from happening but his effort were to no avail. The guards had already grabbed both he and Sakura and were taking them out of the Grand Hall but there was still something Sakura needed to say. They were simple words and yet Masaki didn't expect them,

" I'm your granddaughter."

He froze and that's all that can be remembered by the on-lookers there. Only Masaki, Sakura and Syaoran truly know what happened but they swore never to reveal it to anyone. The only ending I can give is that it did end happily ever after and the ending began right where it started, back in Sakura's room.

Sakura woke with a jump. It was rare that she ever did. It only ever happened when she had dreams of falling down but the thing was she didn't. It was a much better dream, she felt a sense of completion within herself. In fact it was so good, it was real. Across the room was the owner of the amber eyes which she loved. He'd done absolutely everything for her and he had. He'd given her everything she wanted but all she really wanted was him.

They say that there are some things money can't buy and for Sakura that was the time she spent with Syaoran. Just being with him allowed her to be the closest she ever did to her mother... But he was going to take it one step farther. Sakura didn't know where they were going but she trusted Syaoran whole heartedly so it didn't really matter. She took him by the hand and could only anticipate their destination.

Gods are usually more powerful than the entire human race put together, especially if they are on a one way road. It has been for thousands of years that gods and mortals be separated because well... Gods are above mortals aren't they? I mean, all that power and really cool abilities like controlling the seas and so on. Sometimes being a god or goddess is stressful, thinking about all those who want their wishes granted and such... But not for Syaoran and Sakura. I know there's one question that plagues your mind.

How does it end?

That is a very difficult question to answer. Along with the series of questions that have come up during this tale such as, 'What did Syaoran wish for?', 'What was the plan?', 'What was in the letter?' and 'Did Sakura end up being goddess?' Although the answers were not known in the decade after, the were known. The most important thing to remember is that the answers came from both Syaoran and Sakura.

Just as Nadeshiko had told Sakura of her time up on the Heath, Sakura and Syaoran did the same to their children, Ying Fa and Xiao Lang. On a stormy night Sakura went to her young children's' bedrooms to check up on them. She knew from experience that lightning could be a frightful thing. Syaoran on the other hand was really very tired. He'd been negotiating with the gods about god-mortal communications. Since the fateful day during which the truth about Sakura and her relations to the god, Masaki, was announced, he and Sakura lived on Earth. It had taken time for him to get used to the traditional human customs such as sleeping and eating but he was enjoying it all the same for he was with Sakura.

" Are you okay?" Sakura poked her head through the small gap in the ajar door.

" Mommy? I'm scared..." Came a faint reply from her son.

She smiled with a worried expression and entered the room quietly as not to awaken her other child. She picked him up and cradled him while existing the room. A roar of thunder came from outside and the young boy buried his face in his mother's pajamas. She brought him to the living room in which contained many pictures. Most of them were of Sakura and Syaoran but there was one in which Xiao Lang found most puzzling. He hadn't the opportunity to ask his parents who the other woman in the picture was with them and had thought that it would be best as it came immediately to mind.

" Mom? Who's that lady?" He asked timidly while reaching towards the photograph.

" This?" Sakura took it off the side table next to them. She smiled at him as she replied. " This is my mother."

" But... That doesn't make sense... I thought that she..."

" She did. My, my, I haven't told you the story yet, have I?" Sakura pondered on the thought.

" What story?" Xiao Lang asked with wide open eyes.

" It's very long. You'd get bored if we told you it," Syaoran patted his son's messy hair.

" I'm sorry. Did we wake you?" Sakura turned to the tall man she loved.

" No, don't worry. Meiling gave me a call on the uhh... Thingy..." Syaoran's hand gestured using a cell phone.

" Cell phone?" Sakura offered to stop her husband from looking more of an idiot, than he already did, in front of their son.

" That's the one!" Syaoran smiled. It was an awkward smile but Sakura didn't really care because she knew that he was trying his best to give her everything that she wanted. All of which included him.

" I want to know the story..." Xiao Lang interrupted the idiocy before him before it got worse.

" We'll tell you... Just, not tonight," Syaoran ruffled Xiao Lang's hair in an attempt to organize it but his efforts were to no avail.

" But..." Xiao Lang turned to his mother with puppy dog eyes.

" Aw.. Syaoran?" Sakura pleaded with her husband.

" Fine," Syaoran sat beside them on the white leather couch and took Xiao Lang from Sakura. " But if he falls asleep at school its on your head."

" Well... I suppose it began with the goddess Rika, and her very strange decision..."

Sakura and Syaoran told their son of the wonders they had seen and the decisions they had made into the night. They had hardly spoken of the events that took place over a decade ago and so it was refreshing to remember all the emotions that they went through.

" And so I made a wish. It didn't really help with anything that was to come though. To me... I guess, I was just reassuring myself... And it's a good thing that I did! Y'see with your mother, things are never that simple. I mean all I did was enter her room and she kissed me," Syaoran explained to his son effortlessly.

" Don't listen to your father! He's a liar and the most irritating god that I ever had the honor to meet. You can't trust a word that he says," Sakura interrupted Syaoran and whacked his arm playfully.

" So what did you wish for?" Xiao Lang was very confused, it was almost as if his parents were living a fairy tale, just like the ones he was taught at school.

" There's one thing about wishes that most people can't get their heads over. See Sakura? I can use these human terms!"

" Yes, well done! Just finish explaining to Xiao Lang," Sakura nudged Syaoran who was in a state of self admiration. She couldn't help but smile, Syaoran had really tried to fit in and she did appreciate it.

" Okay, well wishes are very difficult thing. I mean, one wish could change the course of history and you know that's a dangerous thing. There was once a man who even erased his existence!"

" Syaoran? Stick to the point," Sakura reminded him.

" Well, I just wished that everything would turn out okay really," Syaoran averted Sakura's eyes.

" Really? Is that it?" Sakura spoke with sarcasm in tone.

" Yep."

" At least it came true."

" It could've been worse."

" Anyway, I sent a reply to Syaoran's letter. It was at that time that I remembered something that I had found when I was ten," Sakura continued with the story.

" What did you find?" Xiao Lang squeaked.

" I found a letter from my mother. It didn't really occur to me that it was important. All it contained was a poem, a photograph and the truth about my family," Sakura fought to hold back the tears. She didn't really want to think about it but it was something she wanted to share. " Wait. I think I still have it."

A few minutes later Sakura entered the living room with an envelope in her hands.

" Okay, well it starts off with 'My dearest Sakura, this is a letter which I hope will benefit you in years to come. The stories I have told you in the past three years are true. Everything from me being a traitor goddess to you being the one to claim my title. Enclosed is a poem and a photograph. Whenever you feel the time is right, say the poem and you will inherit my powers. Only then will you be goddess with enough power to change what's wrong with the world. Before you decide to be a goddess there is something you should know, it's about your grandfather...' Then it continues to say stuff about your great-grandfather," Sakura flashed a smile and handed Xiao Lang the photograph.

The old man in the photograph looked young yet old at the same time. His hair was just a little bit darker than his mothers and he had exactly the same kind of smile she had.

" This is my greatgrandgrandfather?"

" Uh-huh," Sakura nodded with a small giggle, she couldn't correct her son because she knew how much it would hurt him to be corrected. " He's the leader of all of the gods!"

" And a complete weirdo," Syaoran just had to point it out.

" Anyway, that's when I came up with a plan," Sakura rolled her eyes at Syaoran's comment but there was a part of her which agreed with the outrageous comment. " I really did want to become a goddess, and it didn't really matter if I won the little competition to be goddess because all I had to do was read the poem. I could've done that at anytime I wanted but I had to be there at the ceremony. They had hurt your father I could tell that much and all I wanted to do was to clear things up as soon as possible, and it would be very difficult to get there without Syaoran's help so I said the poem."

" Wow... You're a goddess?" Xiao Lang's eyes opened in surprise.

" I guess so, but I wasn't the winner of the competition, I couldn't be since I was already a goddess," Sakura had to make sure that Xiao Lang understood that.

" So who was then?"

" That would be your aunt Tomoyo," Syaoran stretched his arms out into the air. Even he was trying it hard to stay awake. There was no point in trying to hide it or going back to sleep because he knew that Xiao Lang would beg him to finish the story.

" Really?" Xiao Lang's eyes opened even wider than it had ever done. Even Sakura didn't think that it would be possible.

" Really, really," Sakura smiled, she used to do the 'really' thing when she was younger and it brought back nice memories.

" So your mother wanted to tell Masaki that she was his granddaughter and that she was a goddess etcetera etcetera... The end!"

" What does that mean?" Xiao Lang tugged at his mother's pajamas.

" It means... And then all the rest. Something like that," Sakura patted his head.

" But... Is that it?"

" Pretty much," Sakura smiled sweetly but couldn't help but feel that there was something she was missing out.

" But... You never said about the photo yet!" Xiao Lang squeaked.

" Well... I hadn't really gotten over my mother's death. Not until I saw her again. Even though she had passed away she was still in the void, looking over me. So, your great-grandfather made arrangements for me to see her for one last time. I was overwhelmed. I had been given much more than I deserved. So I took your father's hand and I saw my mother. She... Smiled. She told me that she was so proud of me and I let go of the pain that I felt the instant she hugged me." There was a slight strain in her voice but it wasn't because she was sad. It was because she was so happy that she was given a chance. It's not every day that you get the chance to see someone who has departed.

And so the story ends just as it began, only with past scars healed and loose ends tied up. There were so many things to say and yet so little words to put it in. There are so many shoulda, woulda, couldas in this story but if Nadeshiko hadn't become a mortal, Sakura never would've been born, if she hadn't been born, Xiao Lang never would've heard her story, if he hadn't heard her story, you never would've had the chance to share this tale.

They say the end is the end. For now, I hope your ending will be kind to you for no matter how it ends the result will always be the same.

The end.


End file.
